


Guilty Pleasures

by wordhouse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff bunnies, Fluffy Fluffing Fluff, Fluffy nudity, M/M, Non-con snuggle fluffs, Some fluffing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/pseuds/wordhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael Barba has a dirty secret. Don't judge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

For such a graceless clod of a klutz, Sonny Carisi could move like a cat when there was absolutely no reason for it, like when he was walking around in the kitchen, instead of on the job where it might do him some good. He was plopping down on the couch in front of the television, wrapped in a quilt from the bed, before Rafael even realized he was in the room.

“What’re we watchin’,” he asked slurrily as he yawned and leaned against Rafael’s side.

“I thought you were asleep.” The television volume was down low, the program in the middle of a commercial. Rafael leaned forward and tried to casually pick up the remote from the coffee table and hit the power button. Nothing happened. “It’s just the news,” he said. He jabbed his thumb into the button, but still nothing.

“I was reading. And that one is for the Bose.” Sonny scooped up another remote that was on the couch between them and held it up. “I’m a detective. I know when someone is lying to me. Is it porn? Because I approve, unless it’s Victoria’s Secret models in high heels stepping on baby animals.”

“Sonny,” Rafael said, and he made a grab for the remote.

“Oooh, it’s even worse? Now I really want to know.” Sonny held Rafael off with one arm and hit the fast-forward button. “Is it _Dirty Dancing_? _Strictly Ballroom_? _Cuuuuuuuuban Fuuuuuuuuury_?” Rafael got caught watching _Dancing With The Stars_ once, not even watching, just sitting in front of the TV when the shows changed and maybe checking out the tight outfits and tight asses, and he now got twerking and crunking jokes. This, however, would be worse. Kill Sonny and bury his body in an empty lot worse.

Rafael switched tactics and slid a hand up Sonny’s inner thigh. Under the blanket, he was wearing socks and nothing else, as usual. “I don’t want to watch TV anymore.”

“Are you trying to bribe me, counselor?” Sonny shifted under him and his thighs fell open like a book, a very slutty book, with one leg wrapping around Rafael’s hip. He grinned and hooked a finger into the loose knot of his tie to pull him down. “We can do that, too. I can think of lots of, of, oh—” His eyes flicked from Rafael to the television over his shoulder and he stuttered to a halt.

Even though he knew what was there, Rafael turned. A woman was on the flat-screen. A delicate woman with a defiant expression and bright lipstick. Even at that speed, she was recognizable in her dark robes and stark white lacy collar. 

“Holy cannoli, Batman," Sonny said. "It’s Judge Judy.” He didn't snicker or snort or grin the way he always did. His mouth just hung open. Which was even worse.

Rafael finally got hold of the remote, not that Sonny was putting up a fight now. He switched the television off and set the remote on the table as he stood up. "You can sleep on the couch," he told him with the cool, down-his-nose glare usually reserved for overpaid defense attorneys. "In which case, you might as well go home."

"What?" Sonny blinked up at him as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. "Aw, no, Raffle, come back." Before Rafael could get around him, Sonny threw his arms around him, wrestled him down to the couch, and laid half on top of him. "So you record and watch Judge Judy. I don't care."

"Thank you, your approval means so much to me," Rafael bit out. He didn't bother resisting or trying to shove him off. Sonny was a police officer, his job required, even encouraged brute strength. Violence had never been Rafael's thing. Instead, he would eviscerate the brute with his eyes and razor tongue and make him crawl back to his student ghetto studio apartment in a bloody trail of guts.

Sonny was not wounded nearly enough. He folded his arms over Rafael's chest and propped his chin in one hand. "I don't mind sharing you with Judge Judy." He grinned, and Rafael glared harder. Judge Judy never put up with such insubordination. She would cut Sonny in half. "Big deal, so you unwind after work with some bad court TV. It's cute."

Had he really just used the word cute? "Get off of me. I am never having sex with you again," Rafael ordered him.

Instead, Sonny hunkered down, entrenched himself on top of him, with his head resting on Rafael's chest and the quilt tucked in. "I used to watch _Divorce Court_ ," he said, close to his ear, almost like a confession, "after school with my mom and Bella. It's like potato chips, you can't eat just one. Those people were batshit crazy. 'She slept with my brother and uncle and best friend, so I slept with her mom and took back the dog and the engagement ring, and that makes us even.' I don't know how the judge kept a straight face."

Rafael released his aggravation in a long-suffering sigh. "I record that, too," he admitted.

Sonny rose off of him enough to grab the remote control. "Oh, we are so watching that right now." With two clicks, he was scrolling through Rafael's shameful list of guilty pleasures.

"If you tell anyone at work about this, mock me at all, joke, even one little hint..."

"When I tell everyone at work, I'm going to start with the fact that Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba is a fucking sex god." With another grin and mischievous eyes, Sonny tossed the remote back unto the table and lifted himself on his arms above him to lean closer. "They're not going to hear anything I say after that." Before Sonny could finish what he had started, Rafael cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Sonny was right again. Rafael didn't need to hear anything else, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I list Rafael Barba/Judge Judy? Or does that just go without saying?
> 
> For my cupcake, as always.


End file.
